dragons_of_elswerefandomcom-20200214-history
Neer
Neer Invictae Appearance Neer has dark, tanned skin, as well as crack-like markings on his face, stretching down to his heart. He has smaller than average, black wings on his back, and a tail with hair on the end of it. His eyes are black and green. His height is 5ft 4in. Neer is a half-breed between the angel Iris and the demon Joseph. When Iris committed suicide and Joseph was banished from Elswere for his biological and magical experiments on Neer as a child, Neer was dumped off in a slum, where he was eventually adopted by Reginald Altava. Season 1 Neer opens the season with having a loud disagreement with the guild master of Dale, called Felicity, regarding a book that she had in her possession, Neer eventually kills Felicity and takes the book from her. After the raid on Dale, the skyrate's captured a few guards and the elf Zero. Upon reaching the skyland, Newland, Neer Captain Altava, saying that she may not be ready to take on what he has planned, and that she should remain on Newland. When Lynn refuses him, Neer stages a mutiny overnight and leaves her on the skyland, On their way to the Skyrate base, Neer pauses to let everyone know that he is now in charge as the new captain, he also takes the skyrate, Regina Straud, aside to give her a special mission to retrieve a tablet from a temple and bring it to him. Neer decides to take some crew members to visit his adoptive brother, Samuel "Clockeye" Altava. Neer, along with a crew of skyrates, stages a raid on the mining facility in Voidstone to draw attention to the mines, Neer leads the heroes into the depths on the mine, where he finds a cursed blade, and takes it for his own. Neer makes a swift exit and caves in the entrance of the cave. Then with the skyrates he travels to Paige's estate, and starts to search for the Golem Heart. When the heroes catch up to Neer, he already has the Golem heart in his possession. After which Neer and the skyrates make their escape. A couple of days later, Neer returns in secret to recruit Sam, although negotiations break down and Neer takes Sam by force. During this Neer is confronted by a spirit, who tells him that she is the soul of the Immortal weapon he took from the vault in the mine previously. Upon returning back to the skyrate den, Neer requested that Clockeye use the Golem Heart to be him an army of Golems to defend and help build the grand ship the book designed for. After which he interrogated Zero again, asking about the whereabouts of the Elven Capitol, to no avail. Neer is told of the return of Regina Straud, and told that she had failed in her mission. When meeting with Regina, Neer confronts her about failing the retrieve the tablet he had asked for, and gives her the option of the more dangerous path. When Regina returned, Neer banished Regina into a portal and destroyed the entrance to it. Neer realises that he would not be able to build the dragon at the skyrate den, and so he decides to begin a big move for his skyrates. Taking one last search in the graveyard, he sees an unfamiliar person lurking in it...